When repairing an automobile, or the like, it is frequently necessary to move it about in the repair shop. For example, it may be necessary to perform structural repairs in one location and body repair in one or more other locations of the shop. It is frequently desirable to perform these operations without necessarily having the automobile in a condition that it can be moved under its one power or on its own wheels. Thus, a problem is presented if a suspension system is undergoing repair and it is desired to move the automobile to another station to conduct other repairs before the suspension system repairs are completed.
It is known to use a dolly to assist in towing a vehicle, one such dolly being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,258 (Pigeon). In this device, two frame members are attached together to receive two wheels of a towed vehicle. Each of the wheel-receiving portions is a rectangular frame made of rectangular tubing, and the bottom is a curved plate for receiving a tire. This apparatus is designed exclusively for towing and does not employ casters and would thus not be suitable for moving an automobile about a shop.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,343,650 (Snyder) shows a dolly comprising a curved plate for receiving a tire which is supported by four casters. The curved plate is adjustably mounted to the casters to vary the height of the curved plate above the floor. This apparatus is taught to be useful for removal and installation of a heavy tire or for moving that tire about. Similar devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,246,882 (Gentry) and 863,122 (Weber).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,768 (Getman) shows a dolly for moving an automobile wherein two cradles are mounted to a flat surface. This is useful only for engaging an axle or other part of the suspension system.